Misty's Story: The Starting Point
by Stacey And E Productions
Summary: This is the Prequel to Elaine Harrison: The Cheerleader Mask. It may give some extra info, so I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

This is a prequel to both stories in the cheerleader mask. It explains some things, and it also should make sense out of everything.

Disclaimer: I still do not own High School Musical. I wish I did.

CHARACTERS:

Misty Cromwell: A witch who wants to see the mortal realm with her mother

Splendora Agatha "Aggie" Cromwell: Misty's mother

Brenda Cuba: Misty's BFF

Hilary Sora: Misty and Brenda's voice of reasoning

Tyler Montez: Gabriella's dad, future husband of Brenda

Zachary Porter: Susan's dad, future husband of Hilary

George Piper: Prince of England, but soon moves to the US, leaving his brother in charge, future dad of Marnie/Elaine and husband of Misty

Jack Bolton: Troy's dad, not really into anyone

Mary Sanchez: Troy's mom, has a crush on Jack, drama princess

Corbin Danforth: Chad's dad, seriously into the head cheerleader

Monica Holder: Head cheerleader, everything a guy could want, dating Corbin

Sally Williams: Taylor's mother, brains, co-head cheerleader, drama princess

Chris McKessie: Taylor's dad, head of the drama club, needs tutoring

Lindsey Whitecrest: Kelsi's mom, composer

Cole Neilson: Kelsi's dad, basketball guy

Misty was so excited that she was going to go see the mortal realm. She was half mortal anyway, but no one knew that in Halloweentown. She had learned everything about how to act like a mortal, so she guessed she was ready for this. It was her first day in junior high, the name of the school was East Side Junior High in Albuquerque, and she had big dreams. She just wore a simple outfit to go to school in, and was at the bus stop, waiting for the bus.

Another girl came, she looked familiar, but Misty brushed it off, until the girl said, "Hi, I'm Brenda, you must be Misty." Misty looked at her, how did she know her name, but then she remembered that her mother said other magical people could be here. A locket just like her's was strung around her neck, and Misty knew she was never to open those lockets. Then another girl rounded the corner, and said, "Hi Brenda. Did you meet Misty?" Brenda nodded, and said, "Misty, this is Hilary." Hilary also had the same locket.

Misty said, "Nice to meet you. I think the bus is coming." Sure enough, the bus came about a minute after she said that, and they looked at her surprised. They boarded the bus, and Misty looked around, and asked George Piper, not knowing who he was, "May I sit here?" He looked at her, about to refuse, but after looking at her, he smiled and said, "Sure." Sally just glared at her, mad, but she knew Misty wasn't someone to be messed with, even though she never had been to Halloweentown, only heard about it from her mother.

She filed her nails and said to Monica, "I ask him last stop if I could sit there and he said no! That prince so doesn't know what he's missing!" Monica nodded; she was in a very deep conversation with Corbin. Jack was just looking around, not really sure about what to do, even though as captain of the basketball team, you would think he would have a girlfriend by now. He looked at Mary for a moment and then just decided to enjoy the ride, even though that new girl did take a good spot that some other girls wanted.

Misty said to George, "I'm Misty, can I ask you what your name is?" He looked at her, wondering why she wouldn't know who the prince of England was, and he said, "I'm Prince George, well, not a prince anymore, since I'm in America, but it is nice meet you." Misty smiled, and George was starting to blush, and she said, "You were a prince? Who's running your country now?" George smiled; she seemed really interested in current events, unlike those cheerleaders who were now discussing the importance of having good nails.

"My brother is running England now. He has to be doing a good job, or we would have already had a war by now," said George. Misty looked at him and said, "Well, was it hard to run a large land like England?" George smiled and said, "Well, it isn't as big as America, but it is pretty large. It wasn't all that hard, since we don't really do much except attend state and country functions." Misty smiled again, she liked him already. She didn't know why, he just seemed so nice. "Well, what was it like living inside a palace?" George knew this question; she seemed truly interested, however, unlike some girls, so he answered honestly, "Most girls think that it's all glamour, but to be truthful, it's not as good as it once was once you have it. Also, I got lost several times because there are so many unnecessary rooms."

Misty nodded, and said, "Well, that makes sense. Everyone thinks something is good until they have it, and my mother would always say how she didn't like what she had so she decided to give it all up. She also said that lots of things may seem like a good idea until they actually happen to you." Misty was actually very smart, mostly due the magic inside her blood, which gave her more potential to succeed at whatever she wants. George was surprised that there were actually some American girls who actually care about things other than what's happening in Hollywood (A/N: this I will admit: I too am obsessed with what's going on in Hollywood. And other American girls should not deny this, because I know you!).

a/n This is just the beginning of the prequel. So stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

This is a prequel to both stories in the cheerleader mask. It explains some things, and it also should make sense out of everything.

Disclaimer: I still do not own High School Musical. I wish I did.

* * *

CHARACTERS: 

Misty Cromwell: A witch who wants to see the mortal realm with her mother

Splendora Agatha "Aggie" Cromwell: Misty's mother

Brenda Cuba: Misty's BFF

Hilary Sora: Misty and Brenda's voice of reasoning

Tyler Montez: Gabriella's dad, future husband of Brenda

Zachary Porter: Susan's dad, future husband of Hilary

George Piper: Prince of England, but soon moves to the US, leaving his brother in charge, future dad of Marnie/Elaine and husband of Misty

Jack Bolton: Troy's dad, not really into anyone

Mary Sanchez: Troy's mom, has a crush on Jack, drama princess

Corbin Danforth: Chad's dad, seriously into the head cheerleader

Monica Holder: Head cheerleader, everything a guy could want, dating Corbin

Sally Williams: Taylor's mother, brains, co-head cheerleader, drama princess

Chris McKessie: Taylor's dad, head of the drama club, needs tutoring

Lindsey Whitecrest: Kelsi's mom, composer

Cole Neilson: Kelsi's dad, basketball guy

Lilac Harrison: co-head of the drama club and super good person, sometimes called 'Ice Princess' because of her act

Pete Evans: super bossy, has crush on Lilac, wonders what he wants, skater punk

Cythina Darbus: the major bossy girl, she hates cell phones, and she is very dramatic

* * *

George was finally excited about someone, Misty just made him feel so relaxed, like she knows nothing about what's going on in the US, and is trying to learn. She was different than anyone else he had ever spoken to before; she was everything he could ask for. He couldn't believe that someone like her actually was human, she just seemed so magically intoxicating to him, and he just wanted to figure her out. Misty's deep auburn hair was the first thing that had him spell bound, he hadn't met a single girl that talked to him that wasn't blonde, and he also had never seen someone with deep red hair. Misty's creamy complexion and her pool of emerald are something mystifying, so Misty really was a good name for her. 

If only he had met her sooner, because he only had guy friends right now, Tyler, another foreign exchange student, and Chris, someone who actually want that dramatic, but somehow was head of the drama club. He didn't mind that, but he saw Misty talking to Brenda and Hilary, those two girls often caused a lot of trouble, and he wondered if she knew that, even though Hilary often was seen trying in vain to back Brenda out of something. He didn't understand Brenda, she could be shy and sweet one moment, and very ferocious the next, which made no sense whatsoever, even if he tried he couldn't understand her, just like Misty.

Wow, he always seemed to get back to Misty, no matter who he thinks about, because it's just weird to him. Does he like her? But he only met Misty only a few minutes ago, and it felt like he barely knew her at all, even though he spoke with her for a good hour. He kept thinking if he should kiss her or wait to see what else she had for him. Misty was just someone he couldn't figure out, unlike most girls, who immediately want to kiss him. Misty was different to him, and he just wanted to know what made her tick.

What was up with the lockets, though? He didn't know why they had matching lockets; even the co-head cheerleader had one, along with Lindsey and Lilac. It was weird to him; he just couldn't understand why those lockets were such a big trend. Though not every girl was wearing them, Monica didn't wear one nor did Mary, even though she could be consider an 'Ice Princess' sometimes, along with Lilac. Misty just seemed to pull it off though. Why couldn't he stop thinking of her?

Misty, on the other hand, was trying to figure out what to sign up for. Cheerleading or dancing, those where her two favorite subjects while learning about the mortal realm. She was filled in her head about George, she couldn't understand why he liked her in some way. Her deep read hair obviously was different, but Misty loved being different, she liked it. She also loved the fact he liked her some way. She was just beinning her story, and she wondered what else the future could hold. She smiled as she signed up for both in her medium but equally loopy handwriting.

This could actually be fun, she thought, and she went to go pick up her class schedule, and bumped into an unfriendly face, Monica, who glared at her with a demon-like stare. Misty was unfazed, however, she had seen much worse stares than that, and she gave her a sweet, innocent smile. She knew she was Monica, she was dating Corbin, and she completly hated Misty already, so Misty, just to annoy her, said, "Oh, hello, um, Monique, right?" Monica looked shocked, no one had ever forgotten who she was before!

"No," she said in an evil voice, "it's Monica, like the girl on Friends." Misty remembered this and said, "Oh, that's right, Monica, and you're the head cheeleader right? Well, if you will move, you won't get hurt, because, I need my class schedule or risk being late." Everyone was eyeing this new girl in shock, no one had ever had the guts to talk to Monica like that! Monica was unfazed, and just sweetly said, "Oh, were you going to sic you pitiful little friends on me? That's hilarous, as a matter of fact, it was so funny, I forgot to laugh."

Misty knew sarcasm, she used it all the time, so she said in a sarcastic voice, "No, as a matter fact, I was going to send you to the principal's office," and she said in her normal voice, "You're pathatic. You use fear to instill yourself into a popular crowd, and fear of losing the spot on top. So, I'm going to knock you off that throne and take it myself, because I really can hurt you, you just don't know it yet." She walked around her, and said, "Oh, and, tootles!" She strut off like she won some sort of championship, and the entire hallway just looked at her.

She smiled like a diplomat, and Sally Williams walked up to her and said, "Move it, geek, I have bigger fish to fry!" Misty looked her straight in the eye, and Brenda did too, but Hilary wispered, "Why do we have to do this?" Misty ignored her and said, "Oh, hello, um, what was her name, Brenda?" Brenda said, "Um, I think it was Susan." Misty said, "No, I think it was Alison, right?" Sally glared at her, knowing that this was definatlly what she hadn't planned, and she heard someone say, "YES!" Sally just said in a frosty voice, "No, it's Sally, and you're, I think your name is Madelline, right? No, was it Mist?" Misty smiled and said, "Nice to to meet you Allison." She was unfazed at being called the wrong name.

"It was such a pleasure talking to you, we should do this more often. But, I have to go, so, tootles," she said, walking off, wiping off Sally's smirk. She knew she had won once again, and she sure was going to take everyone down!

* * *

A/N: Longer chapter, I know, most of it dedicated to showing how evil Misty can be, along with George's seceret crush! 


	3. Chapter 3

This is a prequel to both stories in the cheerleader mask. It explains some things, and it also should make sense out of everything.

Disclaimer: I still do not own High School Musical. I wish I did.

* * *

CHARACTERS: 

Misty Cromwell: A witch who wants to see the mortal realm with her mother

Splendora Agatha "Aggie" Cromwell: Misty's mother

Brenda Cuba: Misty's BFF

Hilary Sora: Misty and Brenda's voice of reasoning

Tyler Montez: Gabriella's dad, future husband of Brenda

Zachary Porter: Susan's dad, future husband of Hilary

George Piper: Prince of England, but soon moves to the US, leaving his brother in charge, future dad of Marnie/Elaine and husband of Misty

Jack Bolton: Troy's dad, not really into anyone

Mary Sanchez: Troy's mom, has a crush on Jack, drama princess

Corbin Danforth: Chad's dad, seriously into the head cheerleader

Monica Holder: Head cheerleader, everything a guy could want, dating Corbin

Sally Williams: Taylor's mother, brains, co-head cheerleader, drama princess

Chris McKessie: Taylor's dad, head of the drama club, needs tutoring

Lindsey Whitecrest: Kelsi's mom, composer

Cole Neilson: Kelsi's dad, basketball guy

Lilac Harrison: co-head of the drama club and super good person, sometimes called 'Ice Princess' because of her act

Pete Evans: super bossy, has crush on Lilac, wonders what he wants, skater punk

* * *

Misty looked inside and her eyes widened, where her schedule was, in the principal's office, was Sally, she listened, and she was saying, "Are you sure? I think if anyone found out about this, they would laugh at me!" The principal said, "Well, you need advance classes, you're too smart for normal courses." Misty gasped, and heard Hilary and Brenda in there, saying, "This isn't fair! Why should we have to put up with a cheerleader?" They said it like it was poison, and Misty felt hurt, she didn't know what to do, she loved cheerleading, but her friends hated it! 

Tears dripped out of her eyes, she knew they could never know about her passion for cheerleading! She turned on her heel and ran off, not bothering with the schedule in the principal's office, she instead headed to the counsler's office. She already had her face ruined from her tears, her mascra was running, and she looked in the mirror, wondering who really was her friend and who wasn't, what should she do? She thought of George and her tears fell harder, remembering how he looked at the cheerleaders distastfully.

Misty fell down against the wall before even making it to the counsler's office, letting her tears fall. Misty didn't know who she was, she didn't even know if she had real friends! Is this how it will be for the rest of her life? Having to choose between one or the other, her friends, her passion, her crush, or her brains? Tears fell like a waterfall at that thought, and she couldn't hold back. Misty made a promise on Pandora's grave, that she will prove that you can be anything you want to be, and not be what they say you are!

After all, if Sally could be smart, have her passion, and be in love, then she could too! And Misty will do it better than Sally ever will!

Meanwhile, with George, he was wondering who Misty was. Misty's name was on cheerleading tryout list, dance team tryout list, and scholastic decathlon list, so George was curious about her, she was way different than anyone else. She obviously had been home-schooled, since she had never heard of cliques. George wanted to talk to her, but when he saw her, she was sitting down, crying harder than anyone he had ever seen, and didn't even look like cheerleader tears, which was fake cry. She really was crying.

Misty looked up, and obviously saw George, but she grabbed her messenger bag without even talking to him, and ran off. George was suprised, he had never had a girl run off from him! This was why he had a major crush on her, she was different than anyone else, she was a complete original, not photocopied off some copier. George looked down and saw a peice of paper. What was it doing there? He picked it up, it had Misty's neat handwriting on it, but looked rushed. George read it, and he never read anything more deep.

He looked off to where she was running, but he didn't know. She had already turned the corner.

* * *

A/N: Another cliffhanger, but you know she ends up with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still do not own High School Musical. I wish I did.

* * *

CHARACTERS: 

Misty Cromwell: A witch who wants to see the mortal realm with her mother

Splendora Agatha "Aggie" Cromwell: Misty's mother

Brenda Cuba: Misty's BFF

Hilary Sora: Misty and Brenda's voice of reasoning

Tyler Montez: Gabriella's dad, future husband of Brenda

Zachary Porter: Susan's dad, future husband of Hilary

George Piper: Prince of England, but soon moves to the US, leaving his brother in charge, future dad of Marnie/Elaine and husband of Misty

Jack Bolton: Troy's dad, not really into anyone

Mary Sanchez: Troy's mom, has a crush on Jack, drama princess

Corbin Danforth: Chad's dad, seriously into the head cheerleader

Monica Holder: Head cheerleader, everything a guy could want, dating Corbin

Sally Williams: Taylor's mother, brains, co-head cheerleader, drama princess

Chris McKessie: Taylor's dad, head of the drama club, needs tutoring

Lindsey Whitecrest: Kelsi's mom, composer

Cole Neilson: Kelsi's dad, basketball guy

Lilac Harrison: co-head of the drama club and super good person, sometimes called 'Ice Princess' because of her act

Pete Evans: super bossy, has crush on Lilac, wonders what he wants, skater punk

* * *

Misty wondered, will he be good to her if he knew what she was? Her heart hammered as she caught her breath, and wondered about her... she froze in shock, she dropped it! Misty's eyes widened, and she felt tears go down her face again, she rushed with her schedule, and looked at her first class, oh no, it was with Sally Williams. She didn't want to be near her! She gulped as she walked over to where their first class was, Drama. She opened it, and she saw Sally, Lindsey, Brenda, and Hilary, the only girls she knew in there, but there was also Pete Evans. 

She missed Halloweentown already as she sat next to Brenda and Hilary, tears had obviously been there before, but she hid them as fast as she could. Sally eyed her evilly, and Pete looked at her, before looking around for someone else. Misty felt uncomfterable, she didn't like being singled out, it made her naseous (a/n this is where Elaine got the naseous stage fright), and she felt bad for whoever was going to be her kid. Misty already felt like puking, and Sally and Lindsey weren't making it better for her, either way she went.

Misty looked around, and felt terrible. She didn't belong, she wasn't mortal, she shouldn't even be here. What if someone found out about her secret? Hilary and Brenda already know. She felt a note on her lap, and looked down. It was written in Sally's sweet print, super neat as well. She unfolded it, and written on it was_ You look like you've seen a ghost._ Misty froze, why was Sally being nice to her? She wrote back, _Why are you acting all nice?_ Sally wrote, _Well, you're about to be one of use, so I can't let a cheer girl be scared of something._ Misty wrote back, _I don't know what your talking about._

Sally wrote, _Yeah, and Madonna's my best friend. Everyone's talking about how you signed up for the musical, decathlon, dance team, and cheer squad._ Misty read it, and wrote, _Is it that obvious? I don't understand you very well. Just because I signed up for activities that would get me into a good college doesn't mean I'm actually going to do all of them._ Sally wrote, _Misty, wait, I know that name. Aren't you the daughter of Pandora's daughter Splendora's daughter Splendor? The last of the Cromwell line?_ Misty looked at it, and wrote, _Why do you know the Cromwell line? Are you from Halloweentown as well?_ Sally wrote, _Duh, of course I am! Hilary, Brenda, Lindsey, and Lilac all are from Halloweentown._

Misty was glad to know about other people from Halloweentown, but why are they all girls? Misty wrote back, _Why are they all girls?_

* * *

A/N You'll find out later why, I don't want to spill right now.

However, can you guess for a contest?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still do not own High School Musical. I wish I did.

* * *

CHARACTERS: 

Misty Cromwell: A witch who wants to see the mortal realm with her mother

Splendora Agatha "Aggie" Cromwell: Misty's mother

Brenda Cuba: Misty's BFF

Hilary Sora: Misty and Brenda's voice of reasoning

Tyler Montez: Gabriella's dad, future husband of Brenda

Zachary Porter: Susan's dad, future husband of Hilary

George Piper: Prince of England, but soon moves to the US, leaving his brother in charge, future dad of Marnie/Elaine and husband of Misty

Jack Bolton: Troy's dad, not really into anyone

Mary Sanchez: Troy's mom, has a crush on Jack, drama princess

Corbin Danforth: Chad's dad, seriously into the head cheerleader

Monica Holder: Head cheerleader, everything a guy could want, dating Corbin

Sally Williams: Taylor's mother, brains, co-head cheerleader, drama princess

Chris McKessie: Taylor's dad, head of the drama club, needs tutoring

Lindsey Whitecrest: Kelsi's mom, composer

Cole Neilson: Kelsi's dad, basketball guy

Lilac Harrison: co-head of the drama club and super good person, sometimes called 'Ice Princess' because of her act

Pete Evans: super bossy, has crush on Lilac, wonders what he wants, skater punk

* * *

Misty was waiting for her reply, but Sally didn't seem to want to give that to her, instead she said, _Let's focus on the real problem. Why are you depressed when Prince George likes you?_ Misty had doubted Sally would give her anything on that anyway, so she wrote back, _Nothing, just upset about something. PMS, ya know?_ Sally read the note and snorted, and wrote, _If it was PMS, then why don't I see a pad on you?_ Misty wrote, _What do you mean?_ Sally wrote, _Usually, girls keep pads in their purse hanging out of it. It's not there._

Misty cursed the typicallty, and was saved from replying when the bell rung. She grabbed her messenger and bolted out of there to gym class, which Geroge was in, unfortunatly. She rolled her eyes, this was going to be a long, horrible day, even though she kind of liked George, but didn't know what to do after that. Misty couldn't be more confused when she saw Monica flirting with Corbin, and Mary trying to talk to the captian of the basketball team, Jack Bolton. Cythina didn't look to happy about anything, she was sulking.

Misty hated this place, it smelled, but hey, at least she could warm up in this super cute outfit (a/n: i'll get them up later), and she knew something about these people already, they weren't going to play nice. She decided not to play nice either, after all, all's fair in love and war.


	6. Chapter 6

Misty was super in the zone today during volleyball, each time she hit the ball she imagined a different cheerleader or enemy, Monica, Sally, Mary, who she hated just because she was mean about her outfit she wore to school. Of course, Brenda took notice of this, and smiled each time she hit the volleyball, and after the game, Brenda told Misty, "Good hussle." Misty gave this blank face, and Brenda laughed and said, "It means good game."

Misty gave this 'oh' look, and replied, "Well, you did great too." Brenda nodded and knew that she wasn't paying attention to her game, because Brenda sucked at volleyball. Hilary came rushing up to Misty, and gave this look that said everything about what she was thinking. Misty said, "What?"

Hilary then sighed and said, "What's up with you and being so great at volleyball all of a sudden? I thought you hated the sport, any type of sport for that matter." Monica was giving Misty the evil eye, yet no one noticed, it wasn't a big deal to them. Misty gave this 'what-do-you-mean?' look, a sign she hadn't been paying attention to anything all gym period.

Brenda explained, "You were so great at volleyball, so great that coach put you on the volleyball team. Monica hates your guts because not only are you on the volleyball team, you're captain of the girls' volleyball team, the spot that Monica had her eye on. Monica wanted it so she could instill more fear into every girl in the school, yet you had the courage to stand up to her." Misty nodded, she felt excellent for taking something that Monica wanted from her. Hilary looked at her and sighed again.

"Please tell me you're not happy about this, Misty," said Hilary despairingly. Once again, Hilary has to be the voice of reasoning, the girl that tries to keep everyone sane, but with Misty around, that would be difficult. The one thing the Misty is definitely good at is shaking and stirring things up all the time, but not so great with stages, which is why she never was the drama type to go up on stage, she's more subtle than that.

Misty said, "Are you insane, Hilary? I'm so happy and giddy that Monica is upset that she lost the spot on a team she so wanted just to instill fear into everyone else! Don't you get it, if I can take a spot from Monica in something I'm no good at, think of how much I could do to Monica if I do something I am good at! Such as cheerleading, you know? She'll hate it so much!" Misty was thinking too much and when Misty thinks too much, she gets these crazy plans that always work for some strange reason. Brenda liked Misty at these points and Brenda was nodding, ready to go along and execute the plan that Misty had.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, Misty. Hilary, don't you understand what this will mean? We'll have so much power over everyone if Misty becomes head cheerleader! We can make this fairer for everyone," said Brenda, just as excited as Misty was currently. Hilary was still doubting this, what if the power went to Brenda and Misty's head, after all, they can barely control the powers they have now, what about when it goes awry? Brenda knew that Hilary would still doubt them, since they already have so much power.

Hilary proved Brenda's prediction correct by saying, "Brenda, Misty, think about it. Brenda, you hate all cheerleaders and think they're overpowered figure heads. Misty, you're already on a never-ending war as of now with Monica and her crew, save Sally, since Sally, for some reason, has a functioning brain stem. Imagine what it would be like to have to put up with them everyday." Misty and Brenda stared out to the wall, and then Misty slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Ouch! Thinking cramp! I've been thinking too much today, and it hurts to think anymore, I just need to relax," said Misty, over dramatizing how her head has a headache, like she loves to do, no matter what. Brenda laughed, and Misty's head throbbed even more, which caused her to say, "Ok, I'm not acting anymore. My head really hurts now. I have a massive headache, like, I think it's called a migraine."

Brenda nodded, and said, "We'll think about it when Misty's head doesn't hurt anymore. Let's get going before our bus leaves." Brenda led them outside, and their bus had left, of course that was the curse of first day bad luck, which usually was a superstition, but since her day went so good, they had to have one twist of bad luck. Brenda sighed and said, "Darn, looks like we missed our bus. We'll have to call Mrs. Cromewell."

Brenda opened her watch which was how she communicated with Aggie Cromewell, and when Aggie picked up the phone, she said, "Oh, hi Brenda, how's you're mother doing?" Brenda sighed, and said, "Hello, Mrs. Cromewell!" Aggie laughed and said, "Please, call me Aggie, Mrs. Cromewell makes me feel like I'm million older than I am right now."

Brenda looked at Misty and said, "Uh, ok, Aggie, we just need a ride back home. We missed our bus to home." Aggie laughed and said, "Oh, say no more. I'll send your brooms." Brenda said in a worried tone, "Aggie, no, don't send the brooms!" The brooms came anyway, and Brenda sighed and said, "Looks like we're going home on cleaning supplies." Misty and Hilary laughed, Brenda referred to the broomsticks as cleaning supplies, since that's what they were.

Hilary said, "At least there's a cloud coverage, we can ride in those to hide, no one will notice, hopefully, and it's getting ready to be sundown. There won't be anyone out to see girls flying on brooms, and if they did, they'll just think they're hallucinating." Brenda nodded, that was true. Misty sighed, her mother always seemed to get her to go with magic, but she didn't know if she wanted to be a magical teen, however, just a few adventures wouldn't hurt her, right?

But when you go on adventures... there's always consequences... such as being stripped of your post because of the very adventure itself.. Monica's going to be happy, isn't she?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

**A/N: Misty's otherworld name is actually Gwen Cromwell, and Aggie Cromwell is actually Splendora Agatha Cromwell. Oh, and don't get Aggie and Splendora confused, Splendora A. Cromwell goes by Aggie, Splendora L. Cromwell goes by Splendora Cromwell. Watch Return to Halloweentown to fully understand why Aggie Cromwell is just plain Aggie Cromwell.**

Misty, Brenda, and Hilary landed on Misty's front lawn, the sun had set hours ago, and Aggie rushed out, saying briskly, in a worried tone, "No one saw you, right?" Hilary looked at Misty confused, but Misty knew that Sally saw them, but she's a witch as well, right? There's no harm in Sally seeing them, unless Monica was with her, which would mean they could be stripped of their powers. Power meant everything to Misty and Brenda, but mostly Misty, she was getting more headstrong everyday, a bad mix for a witch, power and head strength.

Misty gulped, and said quietly, "No, m'am. No one saw us." Misty wasn't sure, but the witch's council finds everything out, and that made Misty scared, Sally saw them, Sally SAW THEM.

Aggie said, "Misty, are you lying to me? The Witch's Council just said the a MORTAL saw you, and you know that means powers taken!" The time they were living in, everything was old fashioned, but if it wasn't Monica, it had to of been, GEORGE!

Misty turned red and asked, timidly, "Uh, mom, who was it?" Of course, that would mean being stripped of not only powers, but her captain of the volleyball team position.

Aggie said, "The witch's council wasn't specific, they said they were tipped off by someone of the Dalloway family." Misty's eyes knitted together, Dalloway, _Dalloway_, they don't go to her school, who in the Dalloway family could it be? Wait, Lilac, there's no Harrison lineage in the magic realm.

_Dalloway, Harrison, Dalloway, Harrison, oh my gosh_, thought Misty, _Lilac is Lilian Dalloway, the last daughter in the Dalloway line, and Pete Evans, is actually her cousin three times removed, Peter Dalloway. They hated the Cromewells, and now they made something up!_ Brenda was saying, "We swear, the only ones who saw us where Lilac and Pete, Pete is a warlock, and Lilac is a witch."

Aggie asked, confused, "There is no Pete or Lilac in Halloweentown, are you sure?" Misty nodded, this was major, the Dalloways are here, they followed her?

"The Dalloways don't go to our school, unless they are Lillian 'Lilly' Dalloway and Peter Dalloway. They disguised themselves," said Misty, explaining the crisis they were having with Lilac and Pete Evans, both are twins. If only there was a way to know what really happened.

Misty was then dragged to her, saying, "Whoa!" When she was in her room, her red hair was gone, replaced by the brown hair she had, her deep green, emerald eyes now brown, and the council said, "Hello, Gwen." Gwen (Misty) gulped, and looked around where her room was.

Gwen was now beyond nervous, her room was completely gone from where it was, and now had the council's lair there, which was dark, very dark. "Uh, hello. Love what you've done with the place, fantastic, like one of those home makeover shows," she said, nervously. The council looked at her, very different then what their replacements will look like. The head of the council was none other than Splendora Cromewell, her grandmother, who was looking at her curiously, it made her even more nervous.

Splendora asked, "Gwen, sweetie, tell us, did you know that anyone saw you? If so, do you know if they where mortal or not?" Misty gulped, her grandmother had her caught as well, she knew she couldn't lie to her about this.

"Uh, well, the thing is, yes. It was a witch! Her name is Sally, Sally Williams, and Lilac in our class is actually Lillian Dalloway, with her twin, Peter Dalloway! I swear, no one but witches and warlocks saw us," said Gwen, very nervous now. It was amazing that her grandmother could turn such a headstrong girl into a nervous wreck, but she's always been nervous around her grandmother since she found out why she was on the Witchs' Council.

Splendora nodded and said, "Do you think Sally is also another witch undercover? Sally is not on our records, but a similar name, Aly, a crude nickname for her full name, Alyson Summers." Gwen knew that Alyson was a very ditsy witch, which fit Sally's personality, but so does every other cheerleader that is there.

"Yeah, that has to be Sally, because Aly and Sally are the same type of girls. Sally has the same necklace that Alyson has on her neck," said Gwen, stating the facts that were there. After all, they would find out if she's lying, but the council looked shocked at these news.

Especially Splendora, who said, "The only ones who were given those lockets where chosen at birth, sweetie. Alyson is one, but who is Sally?" Gwen thought, _Wait a minute, Alyson Summers, who looks Lindsey Whitecrest, oh my God, Lindsey Whitecrest is a chosen one._ Gwen looked at her grandmother in shock, and then realized it when everything fell into place.

"Sally is Lilly Dalloway," said Gwen Piper finally, and also she added, "And I think I got on their bad side today."

"Yeah, that has to be Sally, because Aly and Sally are the same type of girls. Sally has the same necklace that Alyson has on her neck," said Gwen, stating the facts that were there. After all, they would find out if she's lying, but the council looked shocked at these news.


End file.
